wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Account types
Introduction Wurm online has two types of accounts: basic and premium. ''Note: Accounts for the wiki, forums, gallery, IRC, etc are independent of game accounts.'' Account types Basic Basic accounts are accounts that have not yet turned premium. Basic accounts can be created at the account registration page, for free. The purpose of a basic account is to let people play and experience the game in (almost) all its glory. In addition to the trial aspect, it also serves to increase the player count and keep players who would be driven off by an absolute requirement for premium. Basic accounts have some limitations compared to premium accounts. *Cannot raise characteristics or skills above 20, with the exception of faith (cannot exceed 30) and alignment (uncapped). *Can live on all servers except for elevation (Epic Wild). There are also other limitations as consequences of the above. For example, stone houses require 30 masonry to construct. All ridable animals and ships (with exception to the Rowing boat) require more than 20 Mind logic to command. With faith capped at 30, Priesthood is also not possible. Basic accounts which have never been premium will be charged a maintenance fee of 5 silver from their account's in-game bank every three months of inactivity. The account will be deleted if the bank account does not have sufficient balance. Premium ---- Premium accounts are basic accounts with active premium time. Premium time can be bought from the Wurm shop for 10€ for 2 months, 30€ for 6 months, or 50€ for 12 months. You can also buy 30 days of premium time for 10 silver coins at any settlement token in-game(can be used both on new and existing premium accounts). Premium accounts have none of the restrictions basic accounts have. Once you buy premium time you can raise skills above the typical caps, hold and plant deeds and perform many other premium only actions. Every premium account receives 2 silver and a referral the first time it turns premium. This referral can be given to another account which is premium, e.g. to the person who introduced you to the game. Players who receive referrals from other players may redeem them for 1 hours worth of sleep bonus and either 3 silver coins or 20 days of premium time. The Wurm Store Premium time (5€ per month) and silver coins (1€ per coin) are for sale in the wurm store. Due to transaction fees, the minimum payment in one transaction is 10€. Check the store to see which specific combinations are available for sale. Payments are made using Paypal. Accounts can be created by residents of many countries. Besides using an actual Paypal account, Paypal also allows payment by credit card or bank transfer in certain locations. Check Paypal's web site for detailed information. There may be payment alternatives in the future, but there is no planned date for when such alternatives will become available. 5€ is usually in the range 6-7 USD. For a more accurate value, or the amount in other currencies, check a currency calculator like Google or Oanda. Player transactions ---- It is also possible to arrange for other players to make purchases on your behalf, in return for other kinds of payment. http://www.wurmonline.com/wiki/index.php?title=File:Important_Icon.png These transactions are allowed by Code Club AB, but not supported in any way. If you get cheated, you will receive no help. Security Some useful security links: *PayPal Fraud Prevention Tips *PayPal Security Centre *PayPal Privacy Overview *PayPal Privacy Policy